The Storm
by idgoto-the-end-of-time-forher
Summary: Emma gets her own place and has trouble setting up a nighttable so she invites Killian over to help her.


The Storm

Summary: Emma finally gets her own place and she is starting to move in. One day she was trying to set up a nighttable but she failed... Repeatedly. Her parents were on a date and there is only one more person who could help.

Notes: The plot is set after Killian gets his heart back. Elsa, Anna and Kristoof are out of the picture.

„Damn it!"

She half-yelled in an empty house to herself as she threw away the piece of he nighttable she was trying to make.

Her new house is beautiful. It's a bit far from her parents and the Sheriff's station, closer to the sea and away from any other houses.

The house was still lacking the essential stuff like the bed, a proper kitchen, a TV... She only had a couch set in the big living room next to a fireplace and a bathroom.

It wasn't great but she needed to get the hell out of the crowded mess Snow and Charming's place was as soon as she could.

Henry is staying with Regina the last few days and Emma is all alone... Along with this stupid nighttable that won't cooperate.

She had to call someone to help her. Her parents were on a date and she just had to call Killian.

Who knows? Maybe a one handed pirate knows his way around hammers and stuff. She just needed him to come.

Not long after she'd called him, she heard a knock on the door and she half-runned and opened them quickly.

„Here, as you requested..."

Killian was standing there with his recognizable smirk and a raised eyebrow. They smiled at each other, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek then entered.

She closed the door behind him and started a converstaion as they both kneeled down next to the parts of the table:

„I'm trying to make the damn thing but it keeps falling apart. I spent the last two hours trying to make it."

„And... You assumed I could do it?"

„Well, I don't know... Can you?"

„I could... Try?"

„Dammit."

„Oh c'mon, love... What's the rush? You've only been living here for 5 days, we can call your father and he can make it tomorrow."

„I know... I know... I'm sorry I rushed you over. You were probably in the middle of something."

She got up and sat on the couch a bit frustrated.

„Hey, what's wrong Swan?"

„Nothing... It's just that I'm used to everyone being around and now Henry basically moved back to Regina, my parents and my brother live in a different house too, Elsa left and you're barely even around since you got your heart back."

„Yeah, about that... I want to show you something."

„What is it?"

„You have to come with me."

„Where?"

He didn't answer. He just offered her his hand and she took at as he led her outside.

„Swan, you have to close your eyes now."

„What's happenning?"

„Do you trust me?"

„Of course I do, but..."

„Then close your eyes."

She listened to him and held on to him as he led her and she let him.

„Where are we going?"

„Just wait."

After about 5 minutes of walking they finally stopped.

„You can open your eyes now Swan."

As she was slowly opening them her breathing was getting more and more silent until it couldn't be even heard anymore. He had brought her to the docks.

There was a table set up under a street light with dinner served and Hook was already pulling out her chair saying:

„Need a moment, love? Or would you like to join me for dinner?"

She was still blown away with how romantic, small but still breathtaking everything was. There was just the two of them.

No one could interrupt it this time. The stars were shining and her heart was beating faster and faster the more she realized this was for her. For _her_.

The woman who never had succes in her love life had this made for her only. By the man she loves, and he loves her. More then anything and anyone.

She was still standing with her mouth wide open and Killian just couldn't hide his smile.

„Not bad for a fourth date?"

Emma started to laugh nervuosly, trying to cover up the fact that she had no words to say.

„Swan?"

„I... I love it."

He pulled her in for a kiss.

_Geez, like she wasn't lacking air already._

When they separated, her eyes were shining and she felt like a princess and Killian was her prince.

At least for tonight she could forget about other issues. Tonight was about them and their second date.

He hugged her from behind, kissed her neck and then he pointed with his finger at a flock of swans that was passing by.

She pressed her head closer to his as she smiled into the distance.

She was so happy. And they stood like that for awhile...

The moment they sat down was the moment Killian thought their night is ruined. It started to rain.

„Bloody hell! This has got to be some kind of a joke."

Emma laughed and said:

„It's OK. We'll just move the dinner inside. C'mon."

She got up, grabbed the plates and started heading towards her new house.

„But this was suppoused to be a night to be rememberred by the bloody stars. Not by the rain. I spent an entire week planning this out."

„That's why you pulled away?"

„Yes! And now it's all ruined... I'm sorry Swan."

Emma kissed him and said:

„It's not ruined. It's perfect. This is the best 15 minutes of a date I ever had. Let's just move this inside."

He smiled a bit but she knew he was disapointed.

„Killian... It's fine. Now lets get inside before we freeze to death."

„OK, fine."

Killian just walked out of the bathroom, still wet without his leather jacket and Emma was sitting on the couch cuddled up under a blanket with her hair still wet.

„Are you cold? Do you want another blanket?"

„It's OK, the fire should do the trick. C'mon, lets finish the dinner."

He sat beside her and they started eating.

„This is really good."

„Can't argue with that."

They enjoyed their meal as the sound of thunders outside echoed the house.

„Looks like the storm is getting preety rough."

„It appears so. I hope I won't get struck by a bloody lighting on my way to the Granny's."

„Umm, you're not going anywhere tonight."

„Not that I'm complaining, but what?"

„You've never been in Storybrooke during a storm like this."

„Pardon me, but I lived on a ship, so I think I know how bad storms can get. And I survived all of them. I'm a hell of a captain. Or was... But if you're scared, I can stay and keep you safe, love."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said:

„I'm not scared. I just don't want you to get killed by a lightning on your way home. Although my life would probably be easier then."

„Oh is that so?"

Killian teased as he leaned in giving Emma a soft kiss that turned into a make out session and got interrupted by another lightning who cut the power.

„Wonderful..."

„It's a good thing we set the fire before the outtage."

Emma yawned and leaned into Killian as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Emma asked sleepily:

„Can you please stay over tonight?"

She felt Killians laugh through his chest followed by his words:

„Anything for my Swan."

The couch was quite small and they had to comprmise.

He layed down and put his head on the pillow as Emma curled up on top of him on her side, with her legs ending inbetween his legs and her face pressed against his chest.

He took off his hook and hugged Emma with his good hand as she threw a blanket over them.

Neither of them said a word. Killian just enjoyed this moment with his Swan laying on top of him and Emma focused on the beats of his heart as she looked into the fire burning.

He kissed her head a couple of times and asked himself - how did he get so lucky?

She enjoyed his little kisses. And she snuggled even more into him, not moving her head from his chest.

Then she sighed and whispered:

„I could've lost you."

„Swan, everything is OK now. I am alive and the Crocodile doesn't control me anymore. Just enjoy the moment."

„But Killian you could've died..."

„But I didn't."

„You could've..."

„But I didn't... Thanks to you, love. You saved me."

„And what if I didn't? What if I came 5 minutes later into Gold's shop? Your heart would've been crushed and you'd be dead, Killian."

He felt a tear dripped on his shirt.

„Emma... Everything is OK now. A lot could've happened. But it didn't. For the rest of my life I will be grateful to you for it. Now..."

He embraced her tighter as he kissed her head one more time and said:

„It's time for the Saviour to rest. I have my heart back and we are all OK. We are all OK, Swan."

„I know. I know... Maybe I should relax."

„Yes you do. I love you."

„I love you too. Goodnight Killian."

„Goodnight, love."

Even though they didn't fall asleep for a lot longer, those were the last words spoken that night.

The rest was spoken by the rain outside followed by thunders and lightnings, and also Emma and Killian's smiles after the beautiful night.


End file.
